Legend of Zelda: The Master Sword Returns
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: The Master Sword is destroyed, proving it wouldn't go into the wrong hands again. Now a new enemy is afoot, his weapon: the Master Sword. Sequal to: The Cursed Sword. ZeldaxOC LinkxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Life sucks.**

**Hello, people! Don't want you to wait so here we go! Welcome to the Sequel to THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CURST SWORD! I have been thinking of this sequel for a long time! This one takes place 2 years before A New Hero. Well. Hope you love it and please review!**

Sparks flew, and how he loved to see them fly! Crafting was hard, but he had got special people who could do his bidding. And how easy it seemed as well! Though it was not him who wanted the certain sword rebuilt, but he was kind enough to do the other's bidding, and his generosity was very hard to get. The sword was in two, so it didn't seem that hard, but it was extremely hard, especially with that sword that the person wanted rebuilt. The person had said specifically he wanted the sword rebuilt and then he could use it, which made him smile. He was an expert at handling swords, and this was possibly the finniest he had ever seen! With the purple hilt and the sheer silver blade with a little etching in it. It was easy to spot out what the sword was, and it was amazing that he found it broken in two! Finally the mallets retracted to show the sword, finally back to its one wholeness. Though the blade was still hot and red he smiled, with that finished now he had to use it. Use the Master Sword…

_Hyrule Castle…_

Zelda sat on her mother's chair/throne, resting her head in her palm and her eyes shut as she dozed. Nohan, her brother, would have been doing the same as she but he had matters to attend to, while she did not. Zelda opened her eyes as Nohan finished up matters. "Very well. Send down some carpenters to help with the market place in Kakariko." Nohan said and Captain Valiant nodded and walked away. Nohan sighed and took his seat on the throne, in his father's seat. "Typical. There was a construction problem at Kakariko. And they come to us for help." Nohan said, glancing over at Zelda in the seat next to him.

"Mm-hmm." Zelda nodded. "I'm just happy it's not my problem to deal with." She admitted.

"I would too. Just so I could have a little sleep around here." Nohan agreed, resting his head in his palm just like Zelda.

Zelda looked up and noticed Captain Valiant coming back. "Yes, but the world conspires against us." She said. Nohan looked up to see what she meant and he instantly grumbled under his breath when he noticed who was coming.

"Princess Zelda, a matter is at hand for you." Captain Valiant said as he approached and bowed slightly on his knees. "It has matters concerning the Gerudos."

Zelda swore under her breath as Nohan snickered. "Very well. Bring the matter before me." Zelda said, waving her hand.

"The Prince of the Gerudos wishes to discuss matters somewhere else. Not in front of the Prince." Captain Valiant said.

_Prince of the Gerudos? _Zelda thought. _Who could that be? _"Fine." She said finally and stood up, her legs becoming numb from them falling asleep.

"This way, Princess Zelda." Captain Valiant gestured towards the Gardens. Zelda nodded and followed behind him. Not before Zelda spun around and stuck her tongue out at Nohan who laughed.

_Hyrule Gardens…_

Khatiti, the Gerudo, watched as Aaron, new Prince of the Gerudos, sat on a small hill watching the flowers' buds being tossed aside by the wind. She watched, dazzled at how handsome he was, watching his short red hair being tossed slightly aside by the morning wind. "Quite beautiful isn't it, Khatiti?" Aaron asked, tearing her attention away from him and to the garden. She had to admit it wasn't all that beautiful she enjoyed the desert more.

"Not really. I love the desert's dunes better in the morning. Even though it stings when the sand pelts my skin." Khatiti admitted. Aaron nodded, making her quite surprised.

"I agree. I love the desert more. But it sort of does look like it, doesn't it? The buds on the flowers look like the desert storms when the wind catches a spin and makes a whirlwind." Aaron observed, Pointing at the flowers and moving his hand around in circles as if mapping it out.

Khatiti looked at the flowers closely and suddenly she did see a resemblance. "Now I see it." she said.

"Took me a while to notice as well." Aaron admitted. He glanced over at the entrance to the gardens. "Well." he stood up. "Time to get to business." He finished, wiping off his new robe. Khatiti glanced over at the entrance to the gardens and saw Zelda. "Princess Zelda. Its always good to see people I once knew… long ago." Aaron said as Zelda came up.

"Didn't expect to see you, Aaron. Or should I say, Prince Aaron?" Zelda said, correcting herself.

"Titles don't matter to friends, Princess Zelda." Aaron said, folding his arms behind his back.

"Looks like to you it does. You keep calling me 'Princess' Zelda." She snapped.

"True. But you have had your title longer then me. I have just earned mine." Aaron admitted. Khatiti continued to watch as Aaron tried to divert away from an argument and Zelda just couldn't help herself but start one.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Zelda demanded.

"If you don't mind, Khatiti." Aaron said behind his shoulder. Khatiti nodded and walked away, Zelda watching her as she did so, glaring. "Nabooru asked me to come here so I could demand some food." Aaron said, answering her question.

"Demand? Who are you to demand anything?" Zelda asked, leaning up towards him.

"Well. I'm the Prince of the Gerudos, to be certain. But I'm not the one demanding it. Nabooru is. She is the one who sent me here. And trust me, I never did want to come." Aaron said, louder.

Zelda took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why would 'you' need food? I thought you were the Prince of the Gerudos." Zelda asked, making a mocking voice.

Aaron grunted then grinned. "I am indeed. But I need food because we have none. Well some, but not very much left. So I need to come to you to ask for some. Though I would rather starve!"

"Very well. Go ahead. Starve! I don't care about you! I might as well throw you up into the highest tower in the most dangerous dungeon and watch you rot!" Zelda snapped.

"Well when you die. I'll be really chocked up! Honestly, it could be tears!" Aaron shouted back.

"Oh. I feel so special! I feel so loved!" Zelda shouted loudly.

"You should!" Aaron shouted back and he grabbed hold of her face with his firm hands and kissed her on the lips. Zelda flinched but she didn't struggle, instead she let him kiss her. After several seconds she struggled and pushed him away from her. "That was… good." Aaron admitted.

"Oh Goddess!" Zelda shouted and she pushed Aaron aside, striding out of the gardens. Aaron stayed behind, smirking at his accomplishment.

_Hyrule Throne Room…_

Nohan was just dozing off when someone arrived unfortunately he was still asleep. The person stood at the bottom of the three steps that led up to the chair/thrones. They waited patiently for a moment but got to impatient and cleared their throat loudly. Nohan flinched and they cleared their throat again, louder. Nohan instantly jerked out of sleep. "Wha? What? Did I miss something?" he asked sleepily.

"Actually yes. You missed my stuffed throat. Wake up, Prince!" the person shouted. Nohan jerked out of sleep as he was about to doze off again.

"Yes, yes. I'm awake. Who… who… Link?" Nohan asked, leaning up on his chair to take a look at his alarm clock.

"No. Your eyesight is just a little hazy. Though its quite strange how you confused me between Link." The hazy person said, giggling. Nohan wiped his eyes and saw the person clearly.

"Oh! Karina! I couldn't notice you. And, who's that with you?" Nohan asked, pointing at the person who did indeed look like Link.

Karina glanced over her shoulder to look at the second person. "Oh. You must have gotten confused with him and Link. They do look a like. Come on, Lunard." Karina said, motioning for the boy to step forward. The boy did, taking small steps in his teen-ager Link sized boots. "This is Lunard." She introduced. Lunard waved sheepishly. Nohan stared longer, the boy, Lunard, did really resemble Link. Dirty blond hair and a ragged green tunic with white breeches, and from the looks of it, blue eyes as well. But he was far younger then Link of this age, and shorter. "… My son." Karina finished.

"Huh? What?" Nohan asked, snapping out of his amazement and drossiness.

"Lunard is my son. Did you hear anything of what I just said?" Karina asked, putting her hands on her waist in frustration.

"Uh… Um… No. Not really. I'm sorry. What did you say again?" Nohan asked again.

Karina sighed. "Lunard is my son. That's why he looks like Link." She repeated.

"What! Son! You had a son? I didn't know that!" Nohan shouted, standing up from his chair, and holding his forehead with his hand.

"Yes. Twins actually, Shara and Lunard, girl and boy. Sorry we've been gone for so long. Link wanted a little vacation while I was pregnant with them. Just a little relaxation, but we stayed there longer then I wanted to. When we came back I thought Link had told you two about them, but figures he didn't so I came here to tell you and brought Lunard along with me." Karina said, smiling.

"Yes! Do you know how long its been since I've last seen you two? 15 years! I haven't seen you two in 15 years!" Nohan shouted, walking down the steps.

"Actually, 13. We saw you when we came back, but Lunard and Shara weren't with us. And we didn't tell you about them either." Karina corrected him.

"15, 13 years. It doesn't matter! It's been a long time!" Nohan shouted again and he embraced Karina in a hug. Karina returned the embrace and Nohan backed away to look at them both.

"Where is the other one? Um… Shara?" Nohan asked.

"She didn't want to come. I didn't either, but mother made me come." Lunard answered.

Nohan stepped back in surprise. "Sounds just like him too! Goddess! Next time tell us. Sheesh." Nohan snapped.

"We will. Where's Zelda?" Karina asked.

"Zelda? Oh… I have no idea. She had matters with the Gerudos to attend to. Something along the lines of talking to the Prince of the Gerudos." Nohan replied.

"_Prince_ of the Gerudos?" Karina asked again.

"I know. I have no idea who that is. But Zelda went to discuss about some things with that very person. Oh look! There she is now!" Nohan shouted and he waved at Zelda who was coming up, cursing under her breath. "Zelda guess what!" Nohan shouted. Zelda kept on walking, pushing Nohan aside as she walked past. She didn't stop she just went on behind the chairs and to the main rooms to get to her room. Nohan dropped his arms that were in the air to welcome her back. "Weird…" Nohan said.

Karina stared off at where Zelda had left and she turned to Lunard. "Wonder around if you want, Lunard. I got some business of my own to attend to." She said and leaned over to Nohan. "Watch after him." She whispered, Nohan nodded and she walked away.


	2. Families Made

**Families Made**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. "tear" Life sucks.**

**Hello! I wouldn't say its been a long time since I've updated, judging that I corrected the first chapter! So whatever. Lets begin!**

It could have been a while ago when they had finally returned to what their parents called home. It wasn't technically home to them, they hadn't seen it in a long time. With barely anybody in Hyrule Castle itself knowing of their birth, especially their parent's close friends, the Prince and Princess. Thought it was true that they were born in Hyrule, and it was considered their home in a way because they were born there. But it didn't feel right, not like the stories their father had told them. No, it seemed it resembled something more disturbing other then grand as their father put it. It resembled something that seemed to be at an age of war for decades to come. Their mother had explained that, yes, Hyrule had undergone war when their father was just a baby. Their father had never really mentioned anything about his past and the war, it could have been that he didn't remember any of it. Or he just didn't want to talk about it, whatever the matter, they found out anyways because their mother had told them about his life as a child.

Lunard quickly shook his head of thoughts and looked at the brown skinned arrival that stood at the bottom of the three steps looking at him curiously. No doubt this person knew his father, Link, and saw recognition, he did hate it a little when people thought he was Link, his father. But it didn't bother him much after a while; it seemed to gain some respect because his father was quite great.

"Yes. Quite, I can't show you to Zelda though; she doesn't want to be bothered. Anyways. Who are you?" Nohan asked, drawing Lunard's attention again back to the present.

"I am the Prince of the Gerudos, Aaron, son of Nabooru." The brown skinned man replied. Lunard rolled his eyes, all this talk of title on such people, his father didn't have a title, just a name, but he was still well known. A woman of darker skin then the man, Aaron it seemed, stood behind him with what seemed to be a freshly cleaned scimitar strapped on her back and ready to be drawn. No doubt the woman was a bodyguard for this, ol' grand, Prince of the Gerudos.

"Nabooru you say? Nabooru the so called leader of the Gerudos, Queen of the desert dunes?" Nohan asked, leaning forward on his chair. Now it seemed the Aaron man's mother had a title of her own, but a _so-called_ leader of the Gerudos, Queen of the desert dunes. Not just called that.

"That's the one. Thought she doesn't like to be called 'Queen of the desert dunes' anymore. She prefers just Nabooru. Sometimes leader, I suppose." Aaron replied, bowing his head a bit.

Nohan leaned his head back a little as if he wanted to speak with Lunard. "Zelda's told me about Nabooru. She helped your father become the hero he is now, sort of. Never knew she had a child though. Must've never met him then." Nohan whispered and he turned his attention back to Aaron. "I never knew Nabooru had a child."

"Then your sister has never told you about me then. I helped defeat Ganon when he most recently last returned." Aaron answered. "Though I would understand why she wouldn't tell you. I have my blood of my father in me, and that is why she despises me." Lunard raised an eyebrow. His mother had also told him about Ganon, and how she was once a loyal slave to him. And she had indeed mentioned Ganon returning and his father again defeating him with the help of someone else. That was about 3 days before they became engaged.

"Who is your father, anyways?" Nohan asked, getting quite interested in it all.

Aaron pursed his lips and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off from his bodyguard. "He does not speak of his name, nor does any other of the Gerudos." The woman explained. Aaron heaved a sigh and closed his mouth, thankful of not having to say it. Lunard rose an eyebrow, this was getting interesting.

"And who might you be?" Nohan asked.

"Khatiti. Her name is Khatiti. She is a Gerudo and a great friend to Nabooru and me. She only came with me as a bodyguard." Aaron explained. Lunard rolled his eyes again, _figures._ "But I understand you would like to know the name of my father, would you still?" Aaron asked, pursing his lips as if crossing his fingers, hoping that Nohan would say he lost his interest in the name.

But Nohan didn't. "Yes, I would still like to be given a name." Nohan answered, leaning back towards Lunard again. "So I can find out why Zelda despises him." He whispered and looked back to Aaron and Khatiti.

"Ganon. Or Ganondorf as you would call him, for you fear his _true _name: Ganon." Aaron answered gravely.

"Indeed, thank you. Now don't ever mention it again, son of him." A voice said from the entrance to the throne room. Lunard glanced up and saw his mother, Karina, approaching.

Aaron stood up straight and glanced over his shoulder. "**_You!_**" Aaron thundered, glaring at Karina, and swiftly approaching her. Lunard jumped a bit and headed down towards Karina to fend Aaron off.

Karina stared at Aaron as he loomed over her, glaring down at her soul. "Yes, me. And do remember that I no longer serve him." She reminded.

"I don't understand why. Why Link took you in. I should of killed you at the spot!" Aaron thundered. Lunard approached them and pulled Aaron away by his broad shoulder.

Aaron spun around and glared at him in turn now to see what the intrusion was. "You _will_ leave her alone." Lunard ordered.

"And who do you think you are? Most likely to young and naive to even hold a sword and use it correctly." Aaron mocked, baring down on Lunard now.

"His name is Lunard, Aaron. And he's Link's son." Karina answered, stepping in front of his glare. "And you will remember that I have had my redemption. My loyalties no longer lay with the demonic one." She said.

"We shall see." Aaron mocked and he pushed past them and back to the steps, bowing on his knees. "I request permission, again, to see Princess Zelda."

Nohan stared for a moment, not totally understanding what happened. "Very well. I give you your permission. She's in the back. Lunard, I showed you where the rooms were, could you lead him there? I can't leave the throne room." Nohan said.

Aaron glanced behind his shoulder as he crotched on one knee to look at Lunard. Lunard bowed his head and nodded. "I will." He replied and he walked up to Aaron's side.

"Very well. Don't kill each other." Nohan ordered.

Lunard nodded again as Aaron got to his feet and Lunard dashed for the back of the thrones, Aaron following suit. "Go back to the Fortress, Khatiti." Aaron quickly shouted over his shoulder.

_Outside the Throne Room… somewhere near Zelda's room and the Dining room… And somewhere near Nohan's room too…_

Lunard and Aaron walked to Zelda's room in silence, no one spoke a thing to each other, in till they were up the stairs. "I am sorry for that." One of the two apologized. Aaron stopped and gazed at Lunard, he was the one who spoke it.

"Sorry for what?" Aaron asked.

"Back there. I thought you'd hurt my mother or something. I don't know, I just felt I needed to say I was sorry, for both of us." Lunard answered. Stopping also when they reached the top of the stairs.

"So Karina is your mother. I figured as much. So that means Link is your father. I didn't know if what she said was true. I don't trust her because she once followed her services with my father to destroy yours." Aaron explained, and he paused, thinking of what else to say. "I'm sorry also. I shouldn't of raised my voice and glared. I was acting like my father again. You know…" Lunard cut him off.

"I know. I look like my father, Link. I know, everyone says I do. Even my sister a little." Lunard said.

"Your sister? Link has two children?" Aaron asked, beyond amazed, shocked was more the word.

Lunard nodded a confirmation. "We're twins. Nobody really knew because my parents went off somewhere in a sort of vacation. Didn't really tell anybody when we returned either. Princess Zelda doesn't even know yet." Lunard said.

"Zelda, she doesn't really like to be called 'Princess' Zelda. I have always known that, but I call her Princess anyways. What's your sister's name?" Aaron asked.

"Shara. Do you call her 'Princess' Zelda because you want to tease her or just for the fun of it?" Lunard asked in return.

"I call her Princess Zelda for both those reasons, it always fun to make her angry, though sometimes it isn't. Ever since Link defeated Ganon again… we haven't always been the best of friends for a long time. She still despises me because of Ganon. Sometimes I wish that he was never my father. That is why I never speak his name, nor does my mother or any of the other Gerudos, they know how it will greave me." Aaron explained.

"Ah. Well. That's Zelda's room, right there." Lunard said, pointing to the fourth door to the left. Aaron nodded and walked towards it, but stopped.

"It is good to meet you, Lunard. Come to the desert to visit me sometimes, eh?" Aaron suggested.

Lunard nodded and turned around for the stairs. "Will do. Maybe I will come for a visit. I've never met Nabooru before, have heard stories though about her sort of helping my father save Hyrule." He said.

"I'll see you again then." Aaron said and he slipped into Zelda's room and Lunard marched back downstairs.

**Wasn't that great? Well, I have no idea, you usually think its great because its your story and you expect people to like it because you like it. Actually you love it and are insanely in love with it. But I don't really care. I first ever wrote this story when I was in 3rd Grade. I remember it wasn't so good back then, I wrote it with four other people because we had to write a story and pass it along to other people who had to write in it as well, putting their name in it so the original person would know they wrote a section of it. Well anyways. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	3. Rambling Argument

**Rambling Argument**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I'm gonna cry.**

**Now… Lets get started with the third chapter!**

Zelda was staring out of her window watching the clouds slowly roll by when Aaron entered. Something that the back of her mind told her that Aaron was coming to talk to her, and something else in her mind told her to start another argument.

"Zelda." Aaron stared, Zelda jumped and leaned her head over to the side to listen to him and try not to act interested, he always called her Princess. "Ummm. Sorry for what happened in the gardens. I was um –."

"Desperate?" Zelda finished. "Or did you just kiss me so I could get more angry?" she asked, turning around to look at Aaron.

"Listen. I just came to apologize about it and send you a message from your brother." Aaron said, raising his hands a little in defense.

"What do _you_ want?" Zelda asked, rolling her eyes.

"_I_ don't want anything!" Aaron shouted and sighed, lowering his voice. "Link had kids. That's what your brother wanted me to tell you."

Zelda's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"Link had two kids, twins. Lunard and Shara. I met Lunard he looks very much like Link. You should really look at him, his… mother is here too." Aaron said, trying not to speak Karina's name.

"Karina? Karina is here? And they had twins? I didn't know that!" Zelda shouted.

"Of course, that's why I came to tell you. Now I'll be leaving." Aaron finished and he opened the door to leave.

Zelda's mind tugged at her to make him not leave, her stomach fluttering a bit as if her stomach was completely empty. "NO!" she shouted, reaching out to him a bit. Aaron stopped and stared over at her. "Don't leave. Please don't leave." She said again, dropping her arm and sighing. "I'm sorry too."

Aaron looked at Zelda for quite a long time and closed the door again. "What do you mean you're sorry? I was the one who kissed you." He said, leaning against the wall on his back.

Zelda's stomach fluttered again and she did her best to do what ever her mind wanted from her. "I'm sorry for hating you so much. I shouldn't. It's Ganondorf I hate, not you. You're trying to be nice to me and tell me that, but I just don't listen. I'm… I'm sorry for that." She said, her stomach jumping with glee.

"I accept your apology, Zelda. But there's no need. We just aren't those kind of people who get a long very well." Aaron said, grinning. Zelda's stomach made a little spin and she could have sworn she was going to throw up.

"There is a need. I was stupid, very. I mean, if Ganondorf were ever to return again, we would need to work together to defeat him again. That's sort of what you did last time… wasn't it? You helped defeat Ganondorf." Zelda said, recalling the last time Ganondorf had returned and Aaron had helped defeat him by hitting him with his back turned, stunning him and able to give Link a chance to destroy him with the Curst Sword.

Aaron shrugged. "I guess. But I give full credit to Link. He did it all, I just… helped… a little." He said, un focusing his eyes away from her and to the window.

Zelda's stomach just kept on doing flips on her and she couldn't take it anymore. She took a step towards him. "Sit down. You came to me to talk." She said, pointing at a chair. Aaron grinned and sat down, Zelda walking over and sitting next to him. For the rest of the time they… well… talked, not a care in the world.

_¬.¬_

"Okay! So, yes, I forgot to mention to Zelda and Nohan about Lunard and Shara, I just didn't remember!" Link shouted, throwing up his arms ad walking around the room. Karina laughed a bit and pulled his arms down from the sky, locking them firmly to his sides and kissing him on the lips. Two or three seconds past and Karina stepped back, keeping a firm grip on his arms.

"Did. Shouldn't of, Link. Entirely, the deserve to know." Karina said. Link rolled his eyes and got his arms free from Karina's grasp.

"It doesn't matter! They were practically the only ones in Hyrule who didn't know!" Link shouted.

"Will you stop shouting and wondering around the room like you're some lost ghost!" Karina shouted, trying hard to sustain a laugh, but not succeeding.

"What can I do, Karina? I am a lost ghost! Lost from the reason why your arguing with me about not telling two people about Lunard and Shara!" Link shouted again.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Lunard shouted, quickly leaving the house. Link stared at the door, as it swung shut, where Lunard had just left through.

"Actually, Link." Karina continued, drawing Link's attention away from Lunard leaving. "You didn't tell Nabooru or Aaron!" she shouted.

"What? Why would I tell them anything?" Link shouted.

"Well, if your not going to tell Nabooru! Then I will!" Karina shouted, spinning around and heading for the door. Link's eyes widened, realizing that, yes, she was going to go tell them.

Link grinned and grabbed Karina by her wrist as she headed towards the door, spinning her towards him and pressing close to her when she spun up to him. Link smiled and slid his hand around to Karina's buttocks and pulled her closer to him. Karina gasped as he did so and she looked at him, grinning his playful grin. Karina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. Link smiled when they unlocked and he kissed her again, spinning her around along with him and heading towards the stairs, upstairs to their room.

_¬.¬ And somewhere an evil witch is watching them. No… not really._

Kotake smiled slightly and disconnected from the ball as Link and Karina laid down on their bed. Kotake looked around her, remembering that the room she was in was the very room that Link had entered and defeated Koume and her. Kotake spun around as she floated above the platform and looked at the crystal ball again, an image of Aaron and Zelda appearing. "Just talking." Kotake said gently. The image vanished and another one took its place, this one of Shara. Kotake stared at the young woman in the ball. "Takes her looks from her mother." She murmured, smiling at the image. Kotake grinned and tapped the ball twice, in an instant she vanished and the ball fell down to the platform.

_¬.¬ Lake Hylia…_

Shara whistled out a tune that her mother, Karina, always played to her on her father's ocarina. There wasn't a real name to the song; it was just called the name: The portal way song. It was quite a good tune to whistle to yourself, especially when you were fishing on such a fine day. It wasn't Shara's main objective to catch fish, she just did it for fun… when she was bored or just dearly wanted to leave he parents. Epona ate grass not to far behind her, making it just perfect. Fishing in Lake Hylia, not the other place where that guy with the weird haircut would make such a big deal about fishing, and wouldn't let Epona fish with her.

Shara frowned and reeled in the line, when it reeled in she tied the left over line around the rod and laid it on the ground so she could watch the sun go down. She sighed and leaned back, crossing her arms together so her head could rest on them.

"BOO!" a voice shouted from behind her. Shara jumped in surprise, slipping on the mud as she got to her feet and slipped into the lake. If she hadn't been caught by surprise and been so fearful about slipping on the mud she would have been able to take a breath before falling into the water and sinking to the bottom with no air in her lungs.

Shara sank down beneath the water, small little air bubbles coming out of her mouth as the air left in her lungs exited and floated back to the top in bubbles. Water filled her lungs and the blue water started to slowly turn white and her vision blurred. Just as she was about to pass out, she felt arms around her, pulling her to the surface of the water…

_¬.¬ few minutes later…_

"Hey! Shara! Are you alright?" a voice came, Shara coughed, water coming out of her mouth, escaping her lungs. Her head was facing upwards so it wasn't easy to cough out the water, and, as if someone had read her mind, she was flipped over so she could easily vomit out the water. The water was soon all out and now she was gasping for air, and it was still plenty easy to get air in.

Shara took in one more breath of air and she rolled over onto her back, exhausted. "Sure can hold your breath. But not as good as me." Another, different, voice said. Shara opened her eyes to see Lunard's face looming over her, worry written all over him.

Shara smiled and swatted his face away as he stared closely at her. "Who saved me?" she asked, weakly, looking over at Lunard. Lunard shook his head, indicating it wasn't him who saved her, instead he pointed at another person she couldn't clearly see. Shara glanced over and saw a Zora. Shara sat up and stared.

"Both of you look like Link. I'm Princess Ruto." The Zora answered, smiling. Shara blinked, still staring.

"Ruto?…" Shara murmured, her voice trailing off. "I know you! Mother told me about you! You really picked on our father when he was little!" she shouted, pointing at Ruto.

Ruto nodded. "Yes, that's me." She said, smiling.

Unlike all other Zoras, Ruto was quite different from everyone else, instead of her head being shaped like a back fin of a fish; it was shaped like the head of a hammerhead with eyes that don't move. From the description that Karina gave them… Ruto looked far different, or older. The fins on her arms and legs bigger and wider for more speed when swimming in water. No doubt she was 'Princess' Ruto.

"You… you… our mother told me that you have eggs on the way…" Shara said, her voice trailing off because she didn't know if it was right to mention that.

Ruto nodded. "Indeed. Sein, a crossbreed is going to watch over them when I leave to Termina." She said, and pointed at a building. "That observatory is where they are going to be. The researcher there said that he would help watch after them." Ruto continued, and she stopped. "He has a very big mouth."

"I've seen him before. I agree. He does have a big mouth." Lunard said, falling backwards, laughing.

"Anyways…" Ruto continued, standing up. "I'd best be going. See you again, Shara." She said and jumped into the water.

Shara stared at the spot of where Ruto had just left and she moved over to look at the water. She couldn't see anything that resembled a Zora swimming in the water anywhere. Shara sighed and made ripples in the water. Then, out of nowhere and in an instant, Ruto popped out of the water, making Shara jump backwards. "Boo!" Ruto shouted, Shara breathed heavily, her chest heaving. Ruto laughed and ducked back underwater.


	4. Strengthened Friendship

**Strengthened Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. –tear-**

It was a long three hour talk, and it was already night time when they finished talking and Aaron said he had to leave. And because Aaron had to leave so suddenly when it seemed that they had only talked for seconds, it practically broke Zelda's heart when he said he needed to leave.

"Why can't you stay a little longer, Aaron?" Zelda asked as Aaron made his way for the door.

Aaron smiled, turning around to look at Zelda. "It's night already. I need to go, Nabooru would start to worry about me." He said, still smiling as she blocked the door.

"I'm the princess of Hyrule! I order you to stay longer!" Zelda shouted, covering the door so he wouldn't leave. Aaron laughed.

Aaron grabbed Zelda's arms and put them to her sides, moving her easily away so he could get to the door. "I wish I could stay Zelda. But I can't, you know that, even if it is an order." He said softly, letting go of Zelda's arms and opening the door.

Zelda whimpered to make Aaron feel bad and stay, it didn't work. So instead Zelda grabbed Aaron's arms, spun him around and laid her head on his chest, pressing close to him. "It's no fun with just Nohan and me here. You could tell Nabooru that you'll be gone longer." She protested.

Aaron grinned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. If it wasn't for Zelda's arms resting on his chest he would have felt her breasts against his chest from the closeness of their bodies. But it was lucky for Aaron that she didn't want that to happen. "Seriously, I wish I could stay, I really can't though. Now I have to go." He said, pushing Zelda way from him and walking out the door. Zelda watched him leave, her body trembling and feeling suddenly lonely.

"I'll come with you then!" Zelda shouted, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, just in time to catch Aaron as he got to the stairs.

"But then Nohan will start to worry about you." Aaron pointed out.

Zelda sighed, combing her hair t rest at the back of her ear. "Nohan practically never worries about me. There isn't anything to worry about, he'll be fine." She backfired.

Aaron smiled. "Maybe another time, Zelda. Trust me. I'll come to visit tomorrow if that's what you want." He said.

Zelda's heart lightened, so she couldn't go with him to Gerudo Fortress and he couldn't stay. At least Aaron would come tomorrow. "Sure. Promise you'll come tomorrow?" she asked.

"I promise. Really, I never give down on my promises, it's hereditary." Aaron said, smiling, and his smile vanishing as he turned around and went downstairs.

It was the same feeling again, Zelda watched Aaron go down the stairs in till his red hair disappeared under the floor. The fluttering feeling in her stomach was gone and she once again felt lonely. But her spirits rose once again. "He'll come tomorrow." She murmured, turning around and going back into her room to go to sleep.

_The Lon Lon Ranch, in a room that Malon was happy enough to give to Link and Karina to sleep in…_

Karina shifted around in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open and feeling Link's arm around her. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to leave the safeness of his arm around her. She sighed and eased Link's arm off of her as she lipped out of bed and got dressed. The safeness of Link's arm gone she shivered as she was fully dressed and left the room, closing it quietly so she wouldn't wake Link. Link never woke up when Karina did, he still was asleep and he was asleep for a long period after she left. But Karina didn't mind, it was always cute to see Link sleeping, but now she didn't feel like watching him sleep peacefully, instead she headed downstairs where she heard Talon and Malon's voices.

"We would just be going on a long trip to visit my fiancé. Link and his family can take care of the ranch while we're gone." Malon's voice came from downstairs. Karina continued to descend down the stairs and see Malon sitting on the couch and Talon sitting on a dining chair, thinking about what Malon had said.

"Hello." Karina said quietly, walking up to them, her night gown fluttering side to side as she walked. "Of course we can take care of the ranch while you're gone."

Malon looked at Karina and smiled. "I know you can take care of the ranch, Karina. My father just doesn't think so." She said, nodding over to Talon who was still thinking about his choices to say no. "I haven't seen him in a week! I miss him and I want you to come with me and see the place where he lives, it's beautiful. There's another ranch there so we could possibly fit in well, he works there you know."

Karina sighed and walked over to Talon, patting him on the shoulder. "Very well. I'll go. But Link had better take care of the ranch, if he doesn't then I got a few things to say to him…" Talon said, holding up a fist. "I'll get myself packed then."

Karina smiled, looking over at Malon as Talon stood up and went to his room to pack his things. "That wasn't to hard was it?" Karina asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Malon.

Malon shook her head, her red hair moving along with her head. "It wasn't a first, but he always softens up when your around, thanks." She said.

They weren't really the best of friends, but they did get along, even though Malon slightly wanted to marry Link, but due to the upcoming marriage for Malon, she didn't really care that much anymore. "You're welcome Malon. Just trying to help. Link's asleep right now and I'm waiting for Lunard and Shara to come back home." Karina said, smiling.

Malon smiled, cradling her arms. "I'm hoping that I can do the same when I see him…" Malon murmured, smiling a bit. Karina looked at her oddly for a moment, not completely understanding what she meant, but she realized it after a while.

"I'm sure you will, and I'm sure he wants to as well. You're a great couple. But then you'll marry, which is soon, and you'll have children your own." Karina said softly, smiling at Malon.

"I was afraid that maybe he wouldn't want to make love to me, still am though." Malon admitted, bowing her head in fear.

"Don't worry, once you see him and your alone together, ask him. I'm sure he'll answer you, and you might notice in his face if he wants to as well." Karina said, sideways hugging Malon. Malon smiled a thank you. "You'll know soon." Malon smiled even brighter and stood up.

"Thank you, Karina. But right now I got to go check on my father. He isn't very good at packing." Malon said, turning around and heading for her father's room.

Karina smiled victory, she was getting closer on her friendship with Malon, and this was one of the subjects that she could use to strengthen it. Karina stood up and went back up stairs to check on her husband.

**Not such a bad chapter, eh? So Malon leaves with Talon to visit her fiancé just like goes up to A New Hero. Shara and Lunard are on their way home and Zelda's already feeling her fluttery crush for Aaron. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	5. Mornings

**Mornings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**Recently I've printed out the whole Relin Series to read during school and lately, I've been dieing to write!**

_Hyrule Castle…_

Zelda was already awake and dressed, boredom washing over her as she sat on her bed. She woke up early because she couldn't sleep, her mind kept dwelling on Aaron and the fact that he promised to come over tomorrow, which was today. Her eyes rested on her secret hidden door next to her elegant dresser. Before, a long time ago, she always felt as if someone was watching her as she slept. Ever since Ganon was defeated for the second time she no longer felt that feeling.

Zelda clutched her hands tightly and suddenly got to her feet and walked towards the hidden door. She reached for the edge of the door and was shocked to find it cracked open. The door suddenly flew open making Zelda fall backwards in shock. Zelda closed her eyes as she fell, her heart pounding. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Did I scare you?" a gentle voice asked. Zelda smiled and opened her eyes to see Aaron's face looking down at her. He helped her to her feet and closed the door that was now open wide. "I didn't mean to scare you that much, Zelda" Aaron said, grinning as Zelda still tried to catch her breath.

"Aaron, how do you know about this secret door?" Zelda asked; her hand against the wall to steady her.

Aaron froze suddenly, his back to Zelda. He didn't know how to answer that, he couldn't answer that. "I'm sorry, I won't be able to come tomorrow, or the next day." He said, changing the subject.

Bewildered, Zelda pushed herself off the wall and walked in front of Aaron to look at his face. "Why can't you?" She asked.

"Nabooru wants me to do all this work, I won't be able to come and visit you for a few days, I'm sorry." Aaron said, trying not to look at Zelda's face. "However, if I do get the chance, I'll try and come to visit."

Aaron's words didn't brighten up Zelda's face anymore. "You can stay for long today though, can't you?" she asked, grasping his hand that rested at his side. Aaron nearly jumped as she held his firm hand in her soft ones. He always admired her peachy skin and always wondered how it would feel under his hands.

"I can stay as long as I'm able too, Zelda." Aaron replied softly, trying to compose himself from the feel of her hands against his. "So, last thing we were talking about was how your parents met." Zelda smiled and pulled his hand towards the two chairs they had sat on yesterday.

As Zelda told her story Aaron gazed at her, still listening to her story. He always admired her, both because of her beauty and the fact that she was the Princess of Hyrule and could actually live with so much discipline under her belt. He remembered the first time he actually walked up to her to confess his identity after he helped Link defeat Ganon. She screamed at him and told him to leave and never come back, specifically saying: 'like father like son'. Zelda's words completely shattered Aaron mostly because there was no way he ever wanted to become like Ganon, instead of not seeing her anymore; Aaron tried his best to visit her at the castle but each time he was yelled at by either Zelda or a guard on how she hated him. After a while, Aaron gave up on Zelda and believed that he actually didn't love her in any way that he just admired her beauty, and that was all. After that he refused to visit the hidden door to spy on her sleeping form, no matter how much he enjoyed it.

"…and that's it." Zelda finished, smiling brightly. Aaron smiled as well; he liked her stories, especially when she smiled afterwards. "How did you parents meet, Aa-." She instantly cut herself off. "I'm sorry."

Aaron looked down at his hands, Zelda almost forgot on how much it pained him to hear it, but she was probably interested. "I'm not to sure how they met." He admitted; he never knew besides what everyone talks about. He always told his mother never to tell him the story. "My father was found as a baby in front of Desert Colossus, before it was the Spirit Temple. When he was about two years old my mother was born from a Gerudo bridge guard who met a Hylian one day. I guess that's how they met." He said, clutching both of his hands into fists. "I remember my mother was holding me when I was about five, two years before Link defeated Ganon. She held me and cried about what went wrong. I remember what she said; 'what went wrong, Ganondorf? Why did you turn evil?' Sometimes I think and wonder if Ganon really was good when he was with my mother. I don't know, but I still hate him for hurting her feelings." Aaron suddenly stopped as he suddenly felt Zelda's hand against his cheek.

Zelda didn't hesitate, didn't even stop; she was determined; her eyes had longing in them. Aaron was too shocked to even draw back as he felt Zelda's warm lips against his. Sure, he kissed her before in the gardens, but this one was different, this time _she_ did it on purpose. Aaron didn't even blink until Zelda withdrew to look up into his eyes. A beautiful sky blue color, all around him the only eye color Aaron ever saw was brown but Zelda's eyes, they were different, unique, through his perspective. Aaron stared directly into Zelda's eyes and found himself kissing her again. The hand that once rested on his cheek was now around his neck followed by another arm.

Both eyes were closed as they kissed passionately. Aaron had his arms around Zelda's waist with her sitting on his lap as they kissed. He never imagined that he would have a chance to ever be with Zelda, especially with how she had refused to see him since he helped Link defeat Ganon. He loved the feel of her lips against his, they tasted good, and they were soft, almost like silk. One hand that was wrapped around her waist slid down her dangling leg to the hem of her dress. He carefully ran his hand underneath her dress to feel her legs. Zelda yelped at the fell of his hands against her small legs. Instead of yelling, Zelda giggled and began to kiss Aaron again, her own hand starting to run through his hair as Aaron's caressed her thigh.

It was beyond anything he could think of, beyond life itself probably. His wishes of his teenage life was coming true, he never imagined they would. Always he wished to hold her like his, to caress her like this, but never had he imagined that it would happen! This was the best morning in his life, and Aaron took in every millisecond that he spent kissing and caressing her.

_Lake Hylia…_

Lunard sat on a bridge leading towards a small piece of land in the middle of the lake. His feet dangled down almost touching the water from the middle of the bridge that sank the lowest down. He hated fishing, he didn't like it because sinking lures were never allowed at the fishing hole, even it was the best lure! Lunard sighed and glanced around the lake, only to dismally stare down at the water once again.

"_Lunard."_ A voice sounded. Lunard's head shot up and he glanced around him to see his intruder. When he saw no one he glanced back down at the water only to gasp when he saw his reflection replaced by an old lady with a large nose.

"Aunt Kotake!" Lunard yelped; staring down into the water.

"_Go to Hyrule Castle. There you will find Aaron. Bring him to Desert Colossus. I wish to speak with both of you." _Kotake spoke, the water rippling with each word.

Lunard looked bewildered and he glanced around him. "What for?"

"_I will tell you when you arrive. Now go, quickly before you miss Aaron, he will be leaving the castle soon."_ Kotake spoke, her eyes flashing.

"Alright, alright, I'll get to it!" Lunard shouted getting to his feet and plunging into the cool water.

_Hyrule Castle…_

Link stood against the wall, continuously rubbing his temple as he entered deep thought, something he hardly did. Nohan sat on the throne, his fingers drumming the arm rests on either side of him. Zelda hadn't shown up at the throne room, she said she was ill and couldn't sleep all night. Nohan and Link both thought it best that she stay in her room to try and get some sleep at least.

The day so far was uneventful, much like yesterday. Link pushed off the wall and was about to leave to get a drink at the new pub when Captain Valiant suddenly entered with two guards next to him carrying a girl.

"Prince Nohan! We have a little thief here who tried to attack a guard and some civilians to boot!" Captain Valiant announced, motioning towards the girl.

Nohan's interests suddenly perked to the highest as he looked at the girl. He couldn't see much because she had a cloak over her to cover her features. Captain Valiant tore off the cloak the girl was wearing making Nohan's eyes suddenly widen. This _woman_ was probably just a little younger then Nohan himself. She had short blue hair that was just barely long enough to make a small tail at the end, if undone it would probably end just a little past her ears. She wore a black tunic and black breeches to best conceal her in the shadows. To go with her still blue complexion was her blizzard blue eyes (got from a crayon). The woman was a thief, but a very good looking one.

"Link, grab her. I'll deal with her, Captain Valiant." Nohan said, biting his lip for a moment. Deal with her, yeah, more like flirt with her. Link quickly grabbed the thief's arm and hulled her towards Nohan, and of course she tried to pull away. "Come on, Link, in the back." Nohan said, getting up from his throne and heading towards the rooms in the back.

Link nodded and dragged the thief across the marble floor to follow Nohan.

It wasn't long until they arrived at Nohan's room, which they entered. "Okay, Link, you can leave now." Nohan suddenly said, his hands behind his back in the middle of his room.

Link froze. "Are you sure Nohan?" he asked. "She might have a knife or something."

"Oh, come on, Link! Captain Valiant probably made sure that she didn't." Nohan said, chuckling a little. Link sighed and let go of the thief's arm and left the room.

Nohan sighed as well and turned around to look at the woman. "So…" he began. The woman suddenly charged him, a small knife shining in her hand as she charged him. Nohan yelped and fell back towards the wall where he fell to the ground, pinned to the wall with the woman very close to him and the knife against his throat.

"Damn you royalty! You think you can have your way with me! I've had enough of that, I won't let you damn people have your way with me anymore!" the woman shouted, pressing the knife hard against Nohan's throat, making blood start to dribble.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear! I never planned to in the first place-" Nohan was cut off as the woman dangerously pressed the dagger against his throat.

"Liar! People with royalty are all the same! The damn guards even have their way with me, just as long as they don't get caught or they're favored!" the woman screamed.

"I just want to talk!" Nohan pleaded, closing his eyes to look away from the evil beauty of the woman. They stayed still for a long time, blood dribbling down his neck with the woman still glaring at him, ready to kill. Suddenly, the woman sighed and lowered the knife. Nohan exhaled finally and opened his eyes as he watched the woman get to her feet, still glaring down at him.

Suddenly Link came up from behind the woman, his arms coming underneath hers and to the back of her head in a secure hold. The woman screamed and struggled, throwing her knife to the ground in her fury.

"Settle down. Link won't hurt you; he couldn't even hurt his wife when she tried to kill him before they were married." Nohan shouted, grabbing his throat to stop the little flow of blood that dribbled down into his blue tunic. The woman soon started struggling and just went limb with her head down as Link kept his hold on her. Nohan sighed and wiped his neck one last time. He reached down and lifted the woman's chin to lock eyes with her, her eyes were like a pure color of blue, and his own was a far lighter color compared to hers. "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman turned her head away from his hand to stare at the ground once again. "Malora." She answered simply.

Malora, Nohan liked the name, it made him smile. "Link, let her go please." He stared. Link glared in reply. "Fine, fine." Nohan looked behind him and grasped a pair of shackles on his desk and held it out towards Link and Malora. "Happy?" he asked, shaking the shackles.

Link grunted and let go of Malora but quickly grasped her hands again in order to shackle them behind her back. Malora distinctively rolled her eyes as the shackle was placed and Link once again left the room. "Why are you a thief, Malora?" Nohan asked when Link had closed the door.

Malora didn't reply but instead sat down on the carpet with her hands still shackled behind her back. Nohan sighed and got down to his knees in front of her. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Malora glanced up at Nohan and leaned towards him. "Men like it when I'm stubborn, they say." She said. Nohan suddenly took a step back that was an unexpected answer. "Have you ever been with a girl, prince?" she asked.

Nohan had to swallow to keep himself from stuttering. "No, other then my sister and my mother." He answered. He didn't know why he answered, he couldn't help himself and she asked him.

"Humph." Malora sounded as she leaned back and laid her back on the carpet. Nohan swallowed down again, trying to get a hold of himself, it was true, never in his life had he been with a girl, never, he never even tried because he thought they all hated him because he was a prince. Zelda, maybe if he could get Zelda to treat Malora some respect, maybe then she would be better.

Nohan instantly got to his feet and walked around Malora to the door, glancing behind him to look at her as she rolled onto her stomach to watch him leave. Nohan shook his head and left the room to find Zelda.

؆؆

Aaron left, he had to leave but he gave Zelda another long kiss before he descended down the stairs of her secret exit. The door was shut and he was gone yet Zelda still stood in front of the door, thinking over what she did... what they did. She sank down to the floor still looking at the door. She could sit there forever, staring at the door, was it not for the knock that came to her door.

Zelda suddenly looked over her shoulder and clambered to her feet. She couldn't tell Nohan what happened, she couldn't tell anyone. Now that Aaron was Prince of the Gerudos he could never leave the Gerudos to come live with her, then he would become King and she would have to become Queen. No, she could never do that, Aaron hated politics she always knew that because of his view of titles. Besides, Nohan always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become King, if Zelda didn't marry before him then he could still have his dream come true.

Zelda finally got to the door and opened it up to find Nohan standing there, smiling brightly. "Nohan? What is it?" she asked, curious about his smile; he hardly ever smiled at all anymore.

"I've got a job for you Zelda. I need you to educate a girl in proper etiquette." Nohan said, still smiling. "Her name's Malora."

**Wow. That was a lot. I am so going to write more tomorrow!!! Please review!!**


End file.
